Home
by Delorita
Summary: What happens after Marek decided to stay back in time.


A/N: I can't believe there isn't any story for this cool movie in here! Well, I'll just post the first one. It's set right after Marek lost his ear. I admit, I'm in love with Andre Marek myself. Even though I see the wonderful slash between him and Chris in the beginning of the movie, my muse wanted to write about Marek and the cute, strong Lady Claire first. I'm glad she isn't as naughty in the movie as she is in the book. * grin * Thanks for the betawork go to my dear friends immertreu and mojophoto.

„Lady Claire..." Marek caught himself. „Claire..." he kissed her gently. She was clinging to him, grabbing his curls and kissing him back fiercely. So not ladylike. He was smiling inwardly. What a passionate woman. Just as he had imagined her from his studies.

Passionate, and much more beautiful than the historical tradition described her.  
She was just as brave. And just now she stopped the kiss to pull him away from the tower wall, down the stairs, towards her brother, the great king Arnauld. They had won the battle of La Rock, just as history said.

Only Lady Claire wasn't dead.

Andre had seen the flash of light with which his friends disappeared out of his life, with which it would change and be completely upside down. The past he'd studied was present now. His former present unreachable.

But his heart had spoken. He just couldn't be separated from this small but determined Lady.

She didn't seem to be able to part from him either. She held his hand tight, leading him through celebrating soldiers, over dead bodies towards her brother.

Marek felt like he was moving in slow motion. Must be the blood loss from the cut ear. He didn't feel the pain, he was too much on an adrenaline high. He still held the sword he had used in the fight against Decker in his other hand, realizing that the one at home…the one he'd had before, had been almost the same. He'd done a pretty good research before he had it made. He was glad he'd practiced a lot back on the dig. Otherwise he'd be dead by now.

Suddenly they stood before Arnauld again.

"Merci, Andre Marek." The king was saying and shaking his arm in a tight grasp. "Merci for saving my sister. You are welcome among my men."

Marek slightly bowed. He was uncertain of what to do. He'd studied a lot about all the costumes of the fourteenth century, about the French and the British knights, but it all was like blown out of his head. The small, slender hand in his was too distracting. Claire didn't let go of him, even though her brother watched them suspiciously.

"We'll celebrate tonight," he said and with that Arnauld turned and was gone.

Claire pulled Marek into a relatively quiet corner of the half destroyed castle, tiptoeing and whispering against his lips, "Merci, merci, merci Andre Marek," over and over.

He was lost for words and just lifted her up and started to kiss her earnestly. He'd dreamed about kissing Lady Claire. Even though in his dreams, he knew she was dead and just a wonderful imagination.

But now she was real.

When he hesitantly touched her lips with his, she opened her mouth willingly, letting him in, stroking with her tongue back against his. Her arms entwined behind his neck, it felt as if she never wanted to let him go again.

They kissed passionately for a few moments, forgetting the terrible noise and smoke all around them.

When they had to break for air, Marek got briefly to his senses, setting her down and looking deeply into her eyes.

"We have a problem, Lady Claire." He hung his head, realizing he couldn't drop the title "Lady" so easily.

She lifted his chin, loving the feeling of his beard and said, "I do not think there can be problems between us, Andre Marek." She smiled mishievously.

"I…" he tenderly stroked a lock out of her dusty face. "I lost my home, I have no where to take you." He knew she'd heard that he'd said to Chris she would be his new home. He really should have thought this through better.

"Oh, but that is not a problem at all." Again she pulled him in for another kiss, her fingers racking through his wild hair. Her tongue sneaking into the warmth of his mouth. She knew this wasn't what a Lady was supposed to do. But this were war times and besides, she had fallen in love with this stranger the moment they met unexpectedly in that hideout hole in the forest.

His intense eyes, wild curls and strange accent had immediately captured her.

"My brother welcomed you already among his men." She caressed Marek's stubbly jaw with both hands, "You are now one of his knights." She suddenly frowned when she felt the dried blood in his hair. "But first, you need medicine." She took his hand again and moved on over the battle field.

Marek was speechless. A knight for king Arnauld? He couldn't believe that and wasn't sure if it would be that easy.

But he decided to worry about that later. He was determined to enjoy his time with the Lady of his dreams and use his practiced skills and gathered knowledge of this century to make this timeline his.

Maybe, one day, the others might find a way to contact him again.

"Claire…" She turned, loving the feeling of his strong arms sneaking around her.

"I think I'm already in love with you." Marek whispered into her ear, pressing her possessively against him.

She was barely able to make out the words in the middle of the celebrating soldiers, but heard him anyway.

She gave him her most beautiful smile, remembering his words from when they were drifting on the river, answering, "I think I am in love with you too, Andre Marek."

A broad grin spread over his face as well, he wound her braid around his hand and they kissed again, not caring for their surroundings.

F I N


End file.
